Gnosis (Xenosaga)
The Gnosis are a race of alien monsters from the Xenosaga series. They appear in all kinds of shapes and sizes. The Gnosis first appeared during the Miltian Conflict 14 years ago (15 in Xenosaga III) and have terrorized humans all over the galaxies since then. The Gnosis are later revealed to be the spirits of dead humans who refused to join the Collective Unconscious after they died. Gnosis exist in a dimension separate from the physical world called the imaginary space, which occupies the same space as the physical world. Thus, when they first appear, their bodies are in this transparent state and they're basically invincible while in this transparent state. Using what's known as the Hilbert Effect, the Gnosis can be pulled into the physical world and thus, they lose their transparency and you can actually do some damage. The Gnosis are incredibly hostile to humans, as shown during their invasion of the Woglinde where they attack every human in sight. This hostility is based on fear rather than aggression: the Gnosis are terrified of the living to such a degree that they are willing to kill the object of this fear in order to protect themselves. When a human is touched by a Gnosis, one of three things can happen. The person dies by turning to salt and then shattering to pieces. This is first shown during the Gnosis attack on the Woglinde, where a soldier was grabbed by the head by a Golem and subsequently turned into salt and killed. The person survives the attack, but later turns into a Gnosis. This is first shown when Andrew Cherenkov was grabbed by the head by another Golem. chaos rescued him, but later, when the group enters a giant Gnosis called a Cathedral Ship and later reaches the Zohar Emulator from the Woglinde, Cherenkov turns into a giant Gnosis called a Gargoyle right in front of the party members. The person survives the attack and nothing happens at all. The only person so far who survived being attacked by a Gnosis but didn't turn into a Gnosis is Shion Uzuki, who was grabbed by yet another Golem, but was rescued before the Golem could kill her. Speaking of salt, many of the Gnosis' bodies are composed of sodium chloride; pure salt. As for the Gnosis who have more translucent bodies, those things' bodies are composed of water and sodium hydroxide. How simple compounds form creatures like this is truly a mystery. Types of Gnosis As mentioned earlier, the Gnosis appear in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Many, if not all, Gnosis are named after creatures from mythology. Some Gnosis even act as ships to carry smaller Gnosis, though most of those Gnosis seem to go unnamed. * Goblin: This Gnosis' only attack is punching things. * Golem: The Golems also have a punch attack, but theirs is even more lethal than the Goblins'. The Golems also have a powerful projectile and a powerful wave attack. There are three other variations of the Golem. One is Fire-based, another is Lightning-based, and the third is Ice-based. * Svarozic: This is the fire-based variation of the Golem. It has every attack the Golem has if they were Fire attacks. * Perun: This is the lightning-based variation of the Golem. It has every attack the Golem has if they were Electric attacks. * Stribog: This is the ice-based variation of the Golem. It has every attack the Golem has if they were Ice attacks. The Stribog might actually be the most threatening of the Golem variations as the Stribog is the only member of the trio with a move that has a side effect. * Manticore: These Gnosis attack by lashing at enemies with sharp tongues. They also fire Flare Bombs from the tips of their tails. In a cutscene, one Manticore fires an FAE from its mouth. * Gremlin: These are flying Gnosis who fire Spread Beams and also cause storms of acid rain. The acid rain heals the Gremlins, but it can damage their allies as well, depending on what they are. * Sky Fish: Another flying Gnosis. This one attacks by slashing enemies using its blades. It can also fire a laser, but this isn't shown when the Sky Fish first appears. * Larva Doll: This Gnosis is unique in that using any attacks whatsoever causes it to gain health rather than losing health. To damage a Larva Doll, you have to use healing spells and items on it. As for the Larva Doll's attacks, they have a Fire attack, an Ice attack, and an Electric attack. They also have a move that can confuse enemies. * Larva Face: This is what the Larva Doll turns into after you defeat it. Same rules apply. Use healing spells and items to damage it. * Bugbear: This can be considered a stronger version of the Goblin. Not only does it have the punch attack, but the Bugbear also possesses a weak electric attack and can heal its entire party. * Kobold: These little Gnosis come in groups. They are very fast and attack by slashing. Expect to take a beating if you encounter a group of these things. * Fairy: These Gnosis are small and have little health, but even these Gnosis can be a threat if you aren't prepared. Fairies attack with lightning, will-o'-the-wisps, and even a move that puts targets to sleep. * Cerberus: This thing doesn't have three heads like you'd think. This Gnosis attacks with frost breaths, fireballs, and Dowser Fangs. * Ogre: These Gnosis have strong physical attack. Their punches can lower enemies' Physical Defense and the Ogres can raise their own attack power to make their attacks stronger. * Unicorn: Yes, this Gnosis actually does look like a unicorn. This Gnosis attacks by stabbing enemies with its horn and firing laser rings. It can also revive fallen allies. * Gel Fish: This Gnosis attacks by touching its enemies to drain their health. It can also fire poison bubbles, but you can negate this by setting off a Skill Lock trap while a Gel Fish is near it. If you end up fighting one of these, have Jr. in the party. * Wyrm: These Gnosis have an attack that reduces speed. They also attack with lightning. * Lizardman: These Gnosis attack by biting and slashing with poisonous claws. * Hydra: This Gnosis resembles a plant. It mainly attacks by stabbing. The Hydra can also fire Gravity Bombs. * Delphyne: This Gnosis can be considered a stronger version of the Lizardman. It has the very same attacks as the Lizardman. * Demon: This Gnosis attacks with a scythe. It also has an insta-kill move. * Basilisk: This Gnosis can be considered a stronger version of the Manticore. It fires lightning bolts and poison clouds. * Cyclops: This Gnosis is what came about when a Gremlin fused with a fallen A.G.W.S. robot. The Cyclops attacks with a submachine gun as well as a move that can lower enemies' Physical Defense. On top of that, if you hit the Cyclops with too many Ether attacks, you'll trigger its Spread Beam attack. The Cyclops' Spread Beam actually hits the whole party, not just one party member. * Minotaur: The first real boss Gnosis encountered by the party if you consider the Cyclops a mere mini-boss. This Gnosis attacks with lightning, a Diffusion Beam, and if it gathers enough power, it can fire a Gravity Pulse. * Cathedral Ship: This Gnosis is never fought and is instead a dungeon. It was originally a planet named Ariadne, but after the Zohar went berserk, Ariadne vanished and later became the Cathedral Ship. Traces of Ariadne can be seen inside the Cathedral Ship. * Gargoyle: Another boss Gnosis. This is the Gnosis that Andrew Cherenkov transforms into. It attacks with claws and a sharp stalagmite that it summons. The Gargoyle also increases its power if it loses an ally. This can happen twice. * Oudogogue: Two of these Gnosis fight alongside the Gargoyle mentioned above. Their main attack is a move that hits the whole party from underneath. They can also heal the Gargoyle using Unholy Regeneration. As annoying as they can make the battle with the Gargoyle, refrain from defeating them because if one of them dies, the Gargoyle increases its power and if the other one dies, the Gargoyle increases its power even more. Besides, if you do defeat the Gargoyle, the Oudogogues die, too. * Tiamat: This Gnosis appears during an Encephalon dive. Its basic attack is a magic wave that hits one party member. As for its special attacks, the Tiamat has a move that can render mech pilots unable to move and a move that can inflict great damage on the whole party. On top of that, this Gnosis has to be defeated twice, the first time with Shion, the second time with Jr. You can also do it with Jr. first, then Shion. If any other party members defeat the Tiamat, it'll just regenerate itself and make you have to kill it a third time. * Rianon Se: This Gnosis resembling a mermaid is fought in the Song of Nephilim. This Gnosis' main attack is slamming enemies with its tail. It can also make party members unable to use the Boost feature. * Ein Rugel: This Gnosis is what the Blue Testament transforms himself into in the first Xenosaga game when fought in the Song of Nephilim. The Ein Rugel attacks by slashing with his twin swords. He can also disable attacks that are executed with the Circle Button, put mech pilots to sleep, and can also stop party members from moving. By the way, if all party members are Stopped, its the same as if they're all dead. You get a game over. * Doppelwogel: This Gnosis is what the Blue Testament transforms into after he is defeated as the Ein Rugel. This Gnosis attacks by firing arrows and striking with its talons. One arrow the Doppelwogel fires can confuse party members. The Doppelwogel can also cause a windstorm by flapping his wings and inflict Anti-Veil on the party using Flare Wing. * Sophie Peithos: The final boss of Xenosaga Episode 1. This Gnosis is fought in the reactor room of Proto Merkabah. It attacks with light columns and can summon smaller Gnosis. * Mintia: An optional boss found in the Kukai Foundation. This Gnosis can actually speak and resembles a human more than other Gnosis. Her attacks consist of Dark Star, a basic magic attack, and Dark Snake, which can poison foes. Mintia can also summon another monster named Bibo to attack the party. One more thing, Mintia makes it where you can't use robots in the fight with her. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mute